Death Wish
by Demon22
Summary: Jay is being put in a mental institution… against his will of course. His room-mates a schizophrenic girl and he's suicidal… what could possibly go wrong? On Hiatus
1. Mental Institution

**Death wish**

**Summary- Jay is being put in a mental institution… against his will of course. His room-mates a schizophrenic girl and he's suicidal… what could go wrong? **

**_Mental Institution _**

_Death… it's the way to escape life. Everyone wishes for death but never know it. Those that do are called suicidal. I am called suicidal._

I blinked my eyes open glaring at the ceiling. After my failure at suicide my parents decided to bring me to some mental hospital or other. The same one my siblings went too unfortunately. I rubbed my brow today I would be moving there… unfortunately.

"Honey! Time to go!" My mother called in that oh-so sweet voice of hers. I growled to myself before dropping my feet to me floor. Slowly making my way to my door as I began toying with the bandage on my wrist. I heard my mother enter the room giving me a cold glare. "Jay! Don't do that! You could very well destroy your bandage." She scolded harshly. I glared at her. _Why do you think I'm doing it?_

"Fine. Fine." I snapped at her giving her a colder glare. Did I forget to say I'm blind? I think I did, so I have no clue what my mother looks like… I don't even know my own room. My hand pressed it-self on the wall as I curtly said to my mother. "Move. I can't leave this house if you stand in my way."

I could feel the frown she gave me as she side-stepped out of the door way. I gave her a cold glare as I moved out of my room. I heard a sigh than a silent plea for help then my mother followed me down the hall-way to the door.

"Okay… sweetie you will be in the Thunder Dorm… I don't know the hall-way or number of where you're going to live so you're going to need to get that from the principal." She paused, moving away to get her keys than coming back. "Though I know you're rooming with a schizophrenic (**did I spell that right?**) So be extra nice. Who knows what people like that do. You might just end up getting yourself killed."

"Mom! I. Am. Suicidal. Being killed doesn't bother me… and don't judge people from just one damn person." I snapped scowling at her storming to the car and swinging the door open. I plopped in, my hand starting to search for the handle on the door to slam it shut before my mom could respond.

I heard the door open than close. Car started and we left the small driveway. How did I know it was small? I walked the around the car one day out of curiosity, both sides had grass. I'm pretty sure grass doesn't grow on black top… just saying. I moved my hand to the solid smooth cold thin sheet of the window tapping the song '99 bottles of beer'. **(Not sure if the rhythms right o.o)**

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

_Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

A sigh escaped mom's mouth as she growled at me, "Jay. Stop." I grinned and tapped louder. She let out a very aggravated breath as she growled louder. "Jay. Stop. Now." My grin widened and I just tapped louder. My mother sighed and turned on the radio, switching it to the station I listen to most of the time. The song Toxic from Brittney Spears instantly erupted from the speakers.

I stopped tapping and smirked slightly. "Honestly Jay, how do you listen to this crap?" My mother asked. I shrugged, "Sounds nice. Plus now-a-day's Brittany Spears is one of the most famous artist as well as Rihanna and Katy Perry."

Silence fell in between us as the music continued to play.

Softly beginning to sing the next part just to annoy my mom, plus it was my favorite part in the entire song.

"Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?"

The car turned off ending the song. I let out a whine of annoyance and my mother just glared at me. "Only you could do that for a damn song." I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door to slam it shut again. My mother grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building, going slow enough for my fingers to dance on the surface of the wall as she went into some kind of office.

"Mrs. Gato!" A woman's voice said in surprise. "Here again with… Jay." I glared at her. I knew it wasn't a question it was a damn statement that was true… unfortunately. "Shut it." I growled at her, pulling my arm closer to me and snatching out of my mom's grasps.

"Suicidal." My mom answered the unasked question. "Okay. The room is 912. Hallway M. Here's your… schedule." I felt a piece of paper being pushed my way. I snatched it and dragged my hand across it. I would be able to 'read' it. Well that was good.

I looked up to where I think my mom's face would be and gave her a look. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming sweetie." She said sourly and sweetly at the same time. A twinge of annoyance still in her voice for previous. I rolled my eyes internally at her. She grabbed my wrist and tugged me to follow her.

Deciding to be a pain I blanked out half-way so I could bug the crap out of my roomy… and hopefully be killed. My mom stopped suddenly and then tugged my wrist. "What!" I snapped at her looking at my side. "Left side, just feel for number 112, 'kay sweetie?" And with that she ditched me. I smiled that I was finally on my own and walked down the hall, my hand lining each metal plate it came across until I came to my room. Knocking loudly on the door I waited calmly.

I heard a ruckus than a creak as the door open.

"Hi! I'm- you're a boy…" A chirpy voice said going into a mumble for the last part.

**Er… sorry for a little ooc Jayfeather… well hoped you liked it- Song -Toxic by Brittany Spears… don't ask why I chose that song.. it was the one currently playing on the radio x.x.**

**Edit- had to change it a bit…**


	2. Room Mate

**Death wish**

**Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart

_**Room mate**_

I jumped slightly when I heard a loud knocking on the door. _Must be my room-mate._ I hope she's nice… not like my last room-mate, she was a little to sour, but then again she was my best friend. I leaned over and grabbed my crutches that were lying on the wall next to me.

Pushing my weight on my right side I got up. Quickly making my way through the piles of books in my room I opened the door closing my eyes and praying to what-ever deity that she was nice.

"Hi! I'm…" I creaked open an eye and there stood a boy. A _boy_. Thanks. Thanks a lot. The boy had shoulder length silver hair that was in his face. I could barely see the deep cyan blue eyes without pupils and a slight scowl on his pale angelic face. He wore baggy grey sweats with the number '91' on them in a red splatter. His t-shirt was a darker red with two wolves cuddling on it. "**You're a boy.**" I said accusingly.

"No I'm a girl. I just have a really flat chest and deep voice." He snapped at me walking in, pushing me away. "Um… watch out for the-"

**Crash.**

"Why the hell are there things in the middle of the room on the floor!" He growled aggravated, pushing himself up. "**Well, for starters, this isn't just **_**your**_** room you share it with **_**me**_** and for second- **Just be more careful and watch were you're going okay?" I finished nicely giving a soft smile. "Yeah, yeah." He growled glaring daggers at me.

"Where's my bed?" He asked. I raised an eye-brow. It was quite obvious it was the white one that wasn't a bundle of colors. "**Figure it out yourself.** It's the white one." I said smiling at him.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed I'm… never mind." He snapped brushing his hand on the bed next to him… my bed. Then he walked over, slowly, with his hands reaching out to the book piles on the floor before reaching out to the bed and flopping on it.

"So… what's your name?" I asked looking at him. "Jay Gato." He growled. "I'm Cindy Miw." I stated giving him another smile. "Like I care." He grumbled turning, giving his back to me. I let out a sigh. This would be a painful year probably.

"Wait… **You're a Gato? Such as related to Hollie and Leon?" **I asked walking over to his bed to tap his shoulder. About this time I noticed the bandage's on his wrist_. _I gulped and stepped back from him and looked on the floor.

"Yeah, so what." He hissed at me turning over to look me in the eye. He had such pretty eyes. _Brain. Stop right there don't think that. _I mentally hit myself. I still wasn't ready for a relationship with a boy again. Let alone a Gato. "I used to date Leon. Nice guy." I gave him a sorrowful smile. He just glared at me with those blue eyes. I faltered slightly before I smiled. "What's your schedule?" I asked him.

"Don't care." He stated before closing his eyes. I gave him a dull look but then walked away to my bed and placed my crutches on the side of the bed. My arm hung limply on the side of the bed as I debated what to do with my room-mate. They didn't have a bathroom connected to the room and no way in hell would I change in front of a guy… and what if he changes in front of me? I blush of embarrassment went to my face.

A knock came to the door. "Enter!" A voice growled. I let out a sigh as the door opened and Ash appeared. Ash had short dark grey hair with freckles on his cheeks and nose. He wore black glasses and had bright blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with 'Three days Grace' written on it and baggy black shorts with studs. "Dinner time Cindy! And.. You have a room-mate!" In the next second he was right next to Jay who just stuck his middle finger at him. Moody kid. "That's not nice, well c'mon!" The next thing Jay knew was he was being dragged away screaming bloody murder and threats.

I chuckled and grabbed my clutches and followed more slowly. I could hear Ash from here, "Cindy got a new room-mate! And it's a boy!" Then I heard a painful 'ow'. When I reached Jay was giving Ash the death glare as the boy rubbed his head. "You're not very nice." Ash mumbled before perking up and shouting, "Hey Scarlet! Guess what!" I heard a sigh and then Scarlet turned around grinning and giving him a 'you didn't take your medicine either' look. Ash was always like that when he didn't take his medicine.

Scarlet had red hair that was shoulder length and green eyes that danced with amusement. Wearing her normal, baggy blue jeans with random tears and a too big white t-shirt. "**What did you do to him?**" I asked Jay. "Knocked him on the head. Hoping it would get some sense in him. But obviously it didn't work." He growled, still glaring at where Ash was.

"Oh, well Ash is a pyromaniac and bipolar. **Major Bipolar.** Scarlet is…** She just has an eating disorder. And is a who-** Ash's room-mate is Babul, Scarlet's ex. **He's delusional, thinks his dad is trying to rule the world or other.**" I said, pointing my head in the direction Ash and Scarlet was. Jay just stared blankly at me, not even bothering to look. I sighed when suddenly my old room-mate came up.

"Hey, Cindy who's the… blind boy?" Yannah. Her tiny nose scrunched up as her amber eye's warily looked over Jay. She had long dark grey hair that was knotted and matted. She was also deathly skinny, but she ate non-stop, almost the same as Gerzson.

"He's not blind." I said giving her a half-hearted glare. "Yeah, and I'm fat. Look at the boy, he's blind." Yannah said crossing her arms and giving Jay another look over. 'I am blind. But I don't need help." Jay snapped, about ready to move on before I began to chuckle. "**Don't need help, yeah right! You tripped over those books like no tomorrow.** Fine I won't try to help you."

Jay gave me a death glare before moving away. "He's a little like Laith doncha think?" Yannah asked. I smiled. Laith was the kid that was put here out of a severe phobia of animals ever since his pet rabbit made him blind, he liked to say he didn't need help but always fretted over his girlfriend, Madison. Madison was put in the Mental Institution out of being a major Bipolar and attempt of suicide.

"Yeah, a little, he needs a Madison though." I stated. "Well, this school could go without another Laith and Madison. I'm surprised they haven't destroyed the school… ah speaking of the couple." Yannah, tilted her head up and I looked behind me. "I'm telling you Madison! You need to eat more! You are skinny!" Laith yelled at his girlfriend. Madison glared daggers at him and said, "You can't see me so how do you know I'm skinny hmm? Worry about your own problems." She snapped at him.

Laith let out a sigh, "I heard the doctor say that you were underweight." He explained. "Oh! The doctor! I'll go fill my plate right now since you and the doctor think I'm underweight." Madison growled, storming off. Laith said something under his breath before following her.

"Something is wrong with those two." I sighed and just looked back at Yannah who was grinning. "What?" I asked her and she just shrugged, "Those two were like you and Leon, always bickering. Well you bickered he… tried to make you calmer. Must say, you grew half of my personality." I chuckled, "Does happen when you have a room-mate for over five years. Anyways, why did they move you to hallway D?" Again a shrug than Baili, a girl with real short blue-grey hair called Yannah over.

I gave Yannah a questioning gaze as she ran over. Ignoring my gaze. _Thanks. Thanks a lot._ I sighed and looked around the room. Leon and Hollie were annoying Jay while he tried to wave them off. Farkas and Saba were making out in a corner, Madison and Laith were bickering. Scarlet was talking to Ash who was glaring daggers at his room-mate. Yannah, Baili and Taksony were talking in another corner, and I just stood observing them all when the bell rang signaling the food was ready.

Everyone, excluding Jay rushed in line, pushing one another to get to the food.

Dinner was fish sticks with a side of mac'n'cheese. Yum. I looked at my food with distaste as I headed to the table me and Yannah usually sit at. She didn't sit there. Instead Leon, Hollie, and a reluctant Jay sat there. "Hey Cindy!" Leon said, giving me a warm smile. I returned the smile when Hollie cleared her throat. "So how's Heather doing?" 'Good, Hollie. Hey, Jay. How's mum?" Leon asked, poking his brother. Jay turned and gave him a glare and snapped, "I'm not ready for your shit Leon. Maybe later, but not now." Then he stabbed his fork in his food and started to eat.

I stared in amazement, 'If you're blind how do you get the fork to the food back to the mouth?" I asked curiously. Leon banged his head on the table as Jay looked up and gave me a death glare. "Magic."He growled resuming eating. I cocked my head to the side still wondering.

I stabbed my food and quickly wolfed it down. Jay was much slower and after thirty minutes he finished, "You eat slow." I stated. He gave me a droll look, "No, you just eat fast." I glared at him, "**And how do you know I eat fast?**" I asked. "You are noisy, now mind you can we go return to our room? I'm worn out by Mr. Excitement dragging me here and then meeting my siblings." He growled. I sighed, "Fine."

And off we went. I went to grab his hand to help him but he just walked faster pulling his arms closer to him as he stormed down the hall. "I don't need help." He growled. I shrugged and followed him at a much slower pace.

**The characters are… **

**Leon-lionblaze**

**Hollie- hollyleaf**

**Ash- Ashfur **

**Scarlet- Squirrelflight **

**Farkas- Fireheart**

**Saba- Sandstorm**

**Yannah- Yellowfang**

**Baili- Bluestar**

**Taksony- Tigerclaw**

**Laith- Longtail**

**Madison- Mousefur**

**Babul- Brambleclaw**

**Gerzson- Greystripe!**

**Heather- Heatherpaw (I forgot her warrior name… so yeah)**

**This chapter is just to know a little bit more about Cinder and some other of the 'cats' in the stories, also a little about Cindy's past. Oh and thank you oXoXLeafheartXoXo for Cindy's name.**

**Okay, the reason why Ash is acting all happy is because he is dating Scarlet (you know how he acted when they were 'dating' in the book? He acted like a playful over protective kitten) I think Jay isn't so ooc in this and.. Well you know some more characters… and why are Laith and Madison dating (I just had flashbacks when longtail would be always helping her and that and he's blind and they always bickered) enjoy?**


	3. Morning

**Death wish**

**Jay's view.**

_**Morning**_

I awoke slowly. Almost instantly I could tell the bed wasn't mine. This bed was harder, mine was softer, comfy, and most of all, _mine_. Scowling, I slowly placed my feet on the floor. Standing up to start to walk when my foot slammed into something, "Fuck!" I screeched, as I threw my hands in front of me as I fell on the floor.

"Need help?" I heard a sleepy voice ask from the other side of the room. Raising my head, I gave a glare in the direction. "No." I growled pushing myself back on my feet. "You sure?" Cindy asked, still sleepy. "Yes, I am as positive as the sky is blue." I could smell the smirk coming off her face as she said, "Well than you aren't real positive now are you? The sky can be black, purple, red, yellow, and green. None of those are blue now are they?" I scowled at her. Smartass.

"So… Breakfast or no?" She asked. "No."

"Okay… so first class?"

"Math." I growled, getting up. Last night we got some of my clothes and she instructed me that I was suppose to get dressed in Ash's room, which unfortunately was right next to ours… ugg. "Yay! Okay, so we both share the first homeroom. The teacher is Mrs. Lynn. I'll show you were her class room is later, okay?" I do believe someone wants me to die a slow painful death. I'm okay with the dyeing part, just not the slow painful part. 'Fine." I snapped at her.

"Don't have to be rude you know." Cindy said. I could feel the droll look she was giving me. "Who said I was being rude?" I asked scowling slightly. I heard a heavy sigh. "You are worthless you know." I dropped a shoulder and gave her a dull look, "You don't even know me lady." I growled.

"Yeah… but what I do know is that you are worthless and want to die." Cindy responded.

After they get dressed and all that jazz…

"Well, we're going to leave now 'kay? So we'll be a little early and pick the best seats… way in the back." I sighed and started to edge my way out of the pig pin when I felt my hand being grabbed.

Yanking it out of whoever's grasp I gave a glare. "I don't need help." I growled darkly. Silence reached my ear before footsteps began to walk down the hallway. Following silently behind Cindy we left

_**Cindy's View**_

**Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart

I walked down the hall in total silence. I'm starting to wish my old room-mate was here. She at least spoke without scorn, well… sometimes anyways. I let out a silent sigh. Why do I always get the rude room-mates? I would rather have Ash as a room-mate. The energetic ball would most likely make me sleep deprived but still.

My first room-mate was suicidal as well, and she did create suicide. First I tried to be her friend; she was shy and never really talked. I gave up and then she killed herself. I can't believe they gave me another suicidal that had the attitude of Yannah.

I looked up as we continued to walk down the hallway. The school was a completely other building and the hall way was extremely long that lead to an elevator that lead to the first floor and so on. The hall way was rather beautiful, the wall were pictures of a storm, with flashes of lightning ever so often. It had dull green carpet that was soft and the ceiling was painted black with little white stars for every student that left or passed away.

I stopped at the metal doors of the elevator. They were painted for trees, thick red brown lines streaking up with dark green leaves. The door opened with a slight ding and I stepped inside. Jay stepped in behind me and we stood there in silence.

When in classroom…

I opened the door to see the teacher sitting at the desk. She had red glasses with thin curly red-brown hair. Her amber eyes glanced toward us. "Cindy… who's this?" She asked looking at the person behind me. "Jay." I said, giving a smile. Me and Mrs. Lynn were really good friends… her actual name was Leah, sister to Scarlet.

"Oh! I thought he was coming tomorrow!" Leah exclaimed, standing up, the book she was reading clattering to the floor. I suddenly felt myself being pushed and gave a glare at Jay before moving forward, letting the impatient boy pass.

Jay moved rather slowly when he got near the desks, his hands reaching out looking for something to grab. Once it hit a desk he moved swiftly going way in the back to plop down on a seat.

"You're here early Cindy." Leah said after some moments of silence. "Yeah, Jay wanted to skip breakfast and… he's blind so I had to make sure he got here safely. " I said, smiling softly. I could swear I heard a growl in the back but wasn't sure. "Oh... That's just like you." I smiled softly then asked, "So are you going to date Mr. Feather?"

Leah blushed a bit at the mention of her crush. "Well… um... I… err… said no." She stuttered. Suddenly the door was opened and students began to fill the room. I took my seat, unable to answer… well yell at her for saying no to him.

After everyone was seated Leah stood in front of the class smiling. "Okay, today we have a new student. Jay please introduced yourself." I turned around to watch as Jay gave a death glare in the front. 'Jay Gato." He growled, crossing his arms.  
>"Well… okay… Jay's also blind so be extra careful and be nice to him okay?" Leah said, smiling again. Jay scowled but didn't say anything, thankfully. For the rest of class we chatted, why because Leah thought we should get to know the new student first. Of course no-one tried to get to know him accept a girl with short brown hair and light sky blue eyes. Or in other words… Briar.<p>

**And I'm ending it there… and it's raining… and I'm bored… Thank you OXoXLeafheartXoXo for the name(s)**

**Leah Lynn- Leafpool**

**Mr. Feather- Crowfeather**

**Briar- Briarlight**

**Oh and for you guys who are confused, Jay doesn't like chirpy people, let alone in the morning (not a morning person) .Now I think I'm going to go to bed… enjoy? Oh and before I forget the part when Jay says **"**Yes, I am as positive as the sky is blue." And Cindy's response, that came out of what my friend said to me after I said the first part... so yeah.**


	4. Dinner with The Insane

**Death wish**

**I'm skipping the classes for one reason… I have no clue what you learn in twelfth grade and don't feel like being creative :P**

**Jay's view**

_**Dinner with the Insane**_

By the end of the day I was ready to fall asleep. Every damn class we were learning stuff I already knew. The last class was Literature. We were reading Macbeth by William Shakespeare… the problem was I already read the damn book. I let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang signaling class was over.

Like every time the bell rang, I felt a tap on shoulder. "Time to go home sleepy." Cindy said. I raised my head from my arms and gave her a glare. Slowly I got up from the desk and we exited. The walk home was long and silent.

Once we got to the dorm room I practically ran to my bed, I had already memorized the direction, and forgot about the crap on the floor… that is until I found myself falling on the floor again. Quick to give a glare at Cindy who chuckled behind me.

Getting up again and this time slowly making it to my bed, feeling for the objects that were carelessly set around the room.

Finally managing to get to my bed after the slow walk I fell atop it, closing my eyes slightly, before shifting into a more comfortable position and falling asleep.

I woke up with a song playing in the background, a soft voice singing along, "I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again~ I'm going down in flames, I'm falling into this again~"

"You have a nice voice when you sing, not annoying and chirpy either." I interrupted. I could hear Cindy jump in shock than stammer, "Y-You're supposed t-to be sle-sleeping!"

"Who said that? I don't remember putting a time limit saying when I'm supposed to be sleeping or not. Anyways, what song was that?" I asked, genuinely curious. "Going Down in Flames by Three Days Grace… why?" Cindy responded. "Oh… They suck though, how can you like them?" I asked, raising a brow. I wasn't a huge fan of the band at all. "Excuse me, but they are one of the best bands out there! I bet you like those suck-y jazz bands."She growled at me.

"Well… they are nice to listen to." I stated. "Well don't say anything about Three Days Grace, I can beat you at your own game with the Jazz." Cindy growled. "There is nothing wrong with Jazz." I responded.

"Shut up. Anyways, dinner is in a couple minutes so I guess you woke up at the right time. You will be meeting three others of our… group so say. Cloud, Bright, and Yannah. So we're going to leave now so we can save spots at the table. Yesterday…" I stopped listening to her as she started to babble about yesterday and some other stuff.

Slowly migrating away from my bed, having not forgotten what happened after school, I made it to the door. I felt my wrist being tugged. "Come on!" Cindy whinnied. I gave her a glare and was about to walk faster after tugging my wrist back when she grabbed it again and _dragged_ me out of the room.

"Let. Go!" I growled, pulling my arm closer but she wouldn't release her vice like grip. A memory flashed through my brain when I did this to Leon… how did he react? He bit me. I wonder if that would work. Opening my mouth to give a warning my arm was released.

Minutes passed, of us just standing there when a bell rang. Since when did we get to the cafeteria? Than noises of people chatting slowly came to my ears and it dawned on me that I had spaced out.  
>"Hello? Earth to Jay? God! Are you ignoring me?" Cindy said. I could feel air as a hand waved in front of my face "Stop that!" I growled, slapping her hand away. "Welcome back to Earth! I thought you passed away without me knowing. Now… did you hear anything I said earlier?" She asked.<p>

"Err… nope. Not at all." I responded honestly. "God! You are worthless." She complained giving a sigh. I frowned at her, "You said that already." I could feel a glare when she sighed. "Okay… Cloud is an atheist, sadistic little bastard to. Bright has a major phobia of dogs, and her family has dogs, and thinks she's… psychics let's say… oh and get's in these weird phobia moods where all she says is 'Pack, Pack, Kill, Kill.' Oh! And don't mention her- ah you can't see forgot about that… Yannah, well she's a sarcastic pain, she had a real hard past, her parents dumped her on the road and she was forced to live on her own. She was also pregnant at a young age and was forced to kill her child. I don't know the story behind that; she rarely talks about her past. You should know all about them and their problems."

I nodded slightly. "Jay! Why didn't you eat breakfast?" A voice called out. I instantly knew who it was. Hollie skidded right next to me, probably giving me a worried glance. She was the first of us to go to the damn mental institution. Why? Because she was an over-protective pain and had a phobia of germs, a big one.

Leon on the other hand had panic attacks to the extreme, after a… 'Incident' that happened when we were kids.

'I wasn't hungry mom." I growled, giving a glare. "Don't call me mom." Hollie said. "Why? You act like one." I replied. Hollie sighed and then said, "Fine, fine. I don't care. So, c'mon! You need to eat or you will become as skinny as Yannah!"

I sighed and we made it to the line, rather slowly as another person joined us, besides Leon.

"Hey blind boy!" I remember her… "I have a name you know." I growled. "Yeah… but I don't know it so how am I supposed to call you by it if I don't know it? I'm not psychic you know." She stated. "You're right… call me blind boy. I don't feel like saying my name again today." I replied. I honestly was sick of saying my name, every class I had to say my name and an introduction, which I never gave and then some students that weren't paying attention made me have to repeat it.

"His names Jay, Yannah." Cindy piped in. "I don't think he wants' me to know it. So I'll have him say it later. So Blind boy… why are you here?" Yannah said, completely dismissing Cindy. I just glared at her when I felt something bump into me. Grabbing it, the conversation continued. "Attempt of suicide." I replied. "Damn, you're boring." Yannah replied. "Says you, you just had a hard past." I growled back.

Yannah suddenly fell silent. I don't know whether it was out of defeat or something else. My bet on the former though. Eventually we were through the line and sat at a table.

"Hey idiots." A voice said.

"Cloud! Don't call them idiots!" Another voice scolded lightly.

"Hey, Cloud Bright." Cindy said. After everyone exchanged greetings the conversations began.

I paid no attention to them until- "Hey Jay! What do you think? Is God just some pansy that is in the huge sky that people put faith in, just to be let down?"

"Cloud! Some people might take offence to that! So stop saying such things." Bright scolded, more harshly than before. "Hehe, see Cloud, I think of it the more… positive way. You going to hell." Yannah replied. "Aw~ you know you love me though." Cloud said.

"Ha! You wish. The only person here that is mad enough to do that is Bright-y here." Yannah replied. "I'm not mad though." Bright whispered.

"Sure you aren't honey." Yannah said. "Yannah! She's more sane than you are at least." Cindy sated plainly. "I am not insane. Nope! Not at all. I took the test you see…" Cindy let out a laugh. "I think you read the results wrong than sweetie." She replied. "Yeah… right." Yannah replied.

"Cloud… why don't you believe in god?" Hollie asked suddenly. The entire table went silent. Than Cloud whispered, 'Why do you always ask that?"

"Because you never answer." Hollie responded. Suddenly Bright… growled, "Well never ask it again, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Hollie responded, shock in her voice. "Okay… so anyone ever had fried squirrel?" Cloud suddenly asked after a few moments of awkward silence. There were several no's until Leon said, "Yes… What! I was curious, it's better than fish…"

"You… you… I'm not going to comment." Cindy stated plainly. "You just did." I pointed out. "Oh shut up." She grumbled. "That doesn't work you know. I still will talk." I stated. I could practically feel the droll look she was giving me. "What?" I asked.

"I like this guy!" Yannah stated plainly. I gave her a strange look. "Should I be scared?" I growled. "Actually… I would be… being liked by her means you will be a little pawn in her scheme of ending the world." Cloud piped up. "You shut up, or I will steal your food." Yannah threatened.

"It's a wonder how you're not fat yet." Cloud mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and began to eat. These were weird people.

Suddenly I noticed Hollie and Leon rarely ever talked. "Hey Hollie, Leon?" I stated, after swallowing food. "Yeah?" They said at the same time. "Why don't you talk? At home you guys never shut up." I stated.

"Well, it's more amusing to watch Cloud and Yannah bicker with small words from Cinder." Hollie sated when Leon added, "It's like World War 2 all over again. I say they could make up World War 3 if you gave them armies."  
>After several strange, weird, and stupid arguments passed by Dinner was done and we split with our roomies to head 'home'.<p>

Once we got there, after being extremely careful to get to my bed I laid down on my bed. "Today was… strange." I stated plainly.

I could feel the smirk the Cindy gave me when she said, "Oh, then you will love tomorrow." A little shocked at the response I asked the only reasonable thing to ask, "Why?"

_**Information of what they actually have if it's not to clear- (**__Symptoms will show up later in thy story.)_

_**Basically Yellowfang (Yannah) has PTSD to the extreme. (**__Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) _

_**Cloudtail (Cloud) is extremely sadistic (why did I make him sadistic? If you hurt someone he loves he pretty much wants you to have a painful death by his claws so yeah, the reason he's even in the mental institution is he has no damn control and they fear he will kill someone for it…) **_

_**Brightheart (Bright) has a major phobia in dogs and has random panic attacks, and has random hallucinations that she thinks will come true later in her life.**_

_**Hollyleaf (Hollie) is a Verminphobic (fear of germs) in the extreme (don't… ask. I was running out of mental illnesses okay?)**_

_**Lionblaze (Leon) has an extreme panic disorder (instead of being undefeatable… he is a scared little kitten…. Again repeat of the last time…) **_

**Cloud- Cloudtail**

**Bright- Brightheart **

**The music argument was random, I wanted them to argue then and the only thing that popped in my head was music so… yeah. Now, what are more damn mental illnesses, I've been using google and all, but I want something that people might have heard of before or I can make you guys know what it is by stringing a few things about them in it… enjoy **

**This chapter is just random, trying to show what group Jay is going (not in it yet) to be in and the members. Oh and the constant change of topic is easy- me and my friends do that quite often, just be glad it's not three conversations at the same time, than you would be confused. **


	5. Meeting and Teaming

**Death wish**

**Cindy's view**

**Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart

_**Meeting and Teaming**_

I smirked as I slowly crept over to the sleeping form of Jay. Slowly positioning the bucket filled with water over Jay's head, I waited slightly for any signs of waking before…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jay screeched bolting up as I snuck back in my bed snickering. "What. The. Hell." He growled glaring at me, his silver hair darker than normal and dripping water droplets. "Time to go **sleepy head**." I stated, giving a full grin. "Why did you just dump water on my head? And you said that we don't go to school today!" Jay exclaimed.

"**Yeah**, we don't have school today. I dumped water on your head for **A) You need a shower, you stink**, and B) The first time with this thing, that was how I was woken up." I explained.

"Yeah, and you stink too." Jay grumbled. "Oh, I took a shower earlier this morning, so **that won't work.**" I stated, getting up to go in my closet to drag out a towel. "But honestly, take a shower. **Don't want to scare everyone away now do we?**" I said throwing the towel at him. Jay, somehow, caught it and then glared at me. "It would help to know where the showers are." He snapped.

"Go ask Babul. **Or, if you dare, ask Cloud.** He'll show you the showers. He's got to take one to." I said. I heard grumbling as Jay stood up and walked out of the room, almost tripping but catching himself, giving me a glare before finishing the walk. I think I need to clean up my books. It'll give Ash, Babul, and Cloud something to do. _Hmm… make them give me a bookshelf to._

The door opened again showing Yannah, Bright (Long brown hair, half her face a light pink and eye sewn shut) and Scarlet. "Ready kiddo?" Yannah asked. "Mhmm." I said, giving a nod. Yannah grinned than ran to the bed that used to be hers before plopping on it before screeching and jumping back up.

"I think your roomy is a bed wetter!" She scowled. "No, **I just woke him up how Cloud woke me up**." I stated grinning. "With warm milk?" Bright asked. I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not that mean… **with freezing cold water.**" I stated. Yannah nodded slowly before charging over to my bed and flopping down.

"Still the same as always." I commented dryly. "You bet! So how are we going to explain to Jay how this thing works?" Yannah asked. I smiled at her, "**Already done**. He just doesn't know who we'll be meeting."

"Aw~ you ruined my fun." Yannah complained. "**Fun? Are you kidding? He had no reaction what-so-ever. **Practically emotionless when I explained." "That's because you didn't add the fun stuff…" Yannah said, giving a slight pout at not being able to make another's life hell. "**Yeah?** And scar him for life? My nice side came in." I stated.

The door was knocked and me and Yannah yelled, "Enter if you dare."

Jay was the first one to enter, his hair in a white towel (Wearing a long sleeve white shirt with blue jeans). "Fast shower." I stated. "Unlike you, I don't need to take an hour." Jay growled. "**Yeah…** but that seemed to be like three minutes." I stated. Jay sighed, "It was twenty actually." _Where did the time go?_

"You two can enter to you know." Yannah said. I looked to see Cloud (Short white hair, baby blue eyes) and Babul (Wearing the same thing as Jay) just standing in the door-way. "We don't dare. Unlike Mr. Blind, we don't want to go into the women fray and get eaten alive." Cloud said. Bright rolled her eyes before dragging her boyfriend in.

"You to Babul." Scarlet ordered, sticking her tongue out. 'Hey Scarlet. Why when Ash isn't around you treat Babul like your boyfriend?" Yannah asked as Babul slowly stepped in the room, almost as if we would eat him alive like Cloud said who just snickered.

"I dunno what you are talking about." Scarlet stated, crossing her arms giving a glare. A smirk came on Yannah's face as she said, "Right~"

"Okay… so who are we meeting?" Jay growled suddenly. I snapped my attention to him, his silver hair out of the towel and being brushed with a pink brush. I opened my mouth but Cloud beat me, "What the fuck is wrong with you man? A _pink_ brush? Girly."

"It's pink? I thought it was yellow." Jay stated, not even reacting to the insult. "Well it is pink. Hot pink to be more precise." Cloud said in distaste. "Hey! Pink can be a pretty color… if you darken it a lot and add a bunch of red." Yannah said defensively. "That's crimson, not pink." Cloud responded. "Shut it." Yannah snapped at him.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Jay snapped out of impatience. "The devils children and sweet little angels." Yannah said. Jay glared at her.

"We're meeting Hades, **Lil'Cloud, Moth, Tawny, Storm, Quilla, Rae, Willow, and Felix.**" I stated. "Huh?" Jay said. Yannah and I sighed before Yannah said, "You'll meet them today." Jay gave her a droll look, "I never would have guessed, but who the hell are they?"

"You'll find out blind boy." Yannah stated. Jay just scowled.

Suddenly, after a lot of static the intercom said, "Dorm recess. You may now exit the dorms but stay on the property." Than silence until you heard a bunch of footsteps.

"You know what would be great?" Cloud said while we waited patiently. "Spilled water in the hallway?" Yannah guessed. 'Yep. We should try it." Cloud said. Yannah stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and gave a thoughtful look. "We try it in winter!" She announced.

"Why?" I asked, a little slow on what they were getting at. Apparently Scarlet wasn't because she said, "If it goes below freezing the water will freeze over night and when they storm out…"

"They fall." Jay finished. I looked at the four and sighed, "Great… just what we need. **Another evil planner**."

Jay gave a look that feigned hurt, "I'm not evil." He stated, than he asked, 'Wait, why aren't Hollie and Leon here?" Yannah snickered, "You just noticed? They don't join in these group things. They hang with Ash's group." Jay nodded slightly.

When the footsteps vanished Cloud smiled. "Time to get going!" He exclaimed, rushing out of the room. "Out of the frying pan and into the freezer you go!" Yannah called quickly following him. Eventually our small group was out of the dorm in hiding in a corner where nine other teens stood/sat.

One was leaning on a tree, dark brown bangs hanging limply in his face while his amber eyes glanced around warily. He had baggy jeans with random tears and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Hades.

Another who was sitting starring at the sky; he had a rather thin small body. A simple red shirt and jeans, his dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. Lil'Cloud.

One who was gazing at Hades, her hands behind her back with a small blush forming her cheeks. She had her blonde hair in two pigtails and glasses. Wearing the school uniform of a short blue skirt and white blouse with an added blue tie. Moth.

A taller, lean girl was leaning on the fence, her head banging with headphones in. She had multi-colored hair (dyed of course) and wore a black t-shirt with the band name Nickelback on it. Tawny.

Two smaller kids were in conversation, one with light silver hair and the other black hair. One had light blue eyes the other with grey. The girl wore the school uniform… minus the tie while the boy wore an orange t-shirt and sweats. Quilla and Storm.

Three others were talking conversationally, one with light grey hair, holding a tissue to his nose and amber eyes. Rae. The only girl in the group with long liver hair giving an arrogant pose while talking, her hands flying in the air. Willow. The last one was crouched over and silently watching the two, long brown strands of hair in front of his face. Felix.

'Heyo!" Cloud said snapping some of their attentions. Hades stalked over and nodded his head slightly before tilting it to the side in Jay's direction. "This the new kid?" He asked.

"Yes mister." Yannah said snidely. Hades glared at her and she glared back, malice forming in her amber orbs. "Hey… Yannah, why don't you **talk to Lil'Cloud**?" I asked hesitantly. Yannah nodded and walked over to her former room-mate. Rae quickly running over to the duo to join any conversation.

Willow and Moth slowly walked towards Jay, Moth smiling shyly and saying a soft "Hi." Jay responded with a "Hello." Willow snarled at him and growled, "Who the hell are you?" Jay took the reproach and awoke a war… they wouldn't get along I instantly assumed.

Tawny suddenly snapped out of her 'trance' and walked over to me, Scarlet, and Babul. "Hey bro." She chirped playfully. "Hello Tawny." Babul said, smiling. "So, honestly who's the new guy and why is he in the group?" She asked, pointing the question at me. "His name's Jay. My new room-mate." I responded.

Tawny made an O with her mouth before talking to Scarlet and Babul about their escape plan. Quilla and Storm quickly joined into the conversation, putting in their two-sense when needed.

Cloud was talking to Hades with Bright nodding every so-often. Felix just sat in the corner, alone. "**Hey,** Felix!" I said walking over to him. Felix gave me a soft smile. "Hey Cindy." He said hoarsely. Felix was the oldest of the group, at thirty. He was put in at age sixteen, he never told why. After a couple hours passed by we returned to one big group.

"Okay! We're planning to leave next Friday." Babul stated. The rest of the group of five nodded in agreement. "I already got 'sis saying we're all okay to leave." Scarlet piped in. Moth gave a sorrow-filled smile. "See you when we get out." She said softly. Everyone else in my group murmured good-byes to the other dorm members of the escape group.

Then Yannah said, "Okay, me and Cindy agreed-""**I didn't agree to anything**!" "To have Jay be a member of the Medi group. All opposed say no." One voice rang out. "No!" Guess who? Moth let out a sigh and then said, "Willow, what do you have against Jay?"

'He's a smug butthead that isn't nice." Willow said, a little unsure. "Yeah, and you're an arrogant bitch. They let you join and I'm _nicer_ than you." Jay replied, giving her a glare.

Willow just snarled at him and Jay just glared blankly at her. I was right, they won't ever like each other letting out a sigh I predicted this was going to be a long day.

(Time-skip out of laziness)

As we walked back to our dorms in darkness Jay suddenly said, "They're normal." I widened my eyes and gave him a strange look, "Jay… **what is wrong with you?**"

**Hades- Hawkheart **

**Lil'Cloud- Littlecloud obviously**

**Moth- Mothwing**

**Tawny- Tawnypelt**

**Storm- Stormfur **

**Quilla- Feathertail**

**Rae- Runningnose**

**Willow- Willowshine**

**Felix- Barkface**

**Okay, I don't think I made it that clear, the group Medi is for the medicine cats and the escape group is the 6… now 5 that went on the journey. In the books Willow and Jay never got along (well the ones I read anyways) so they hate each others guts. And no, Moth doesn't like Hades. She's embarrassed at something he stated before-hand. Enjoy?**

**I'm not sure whether I like this chaoter…**


	6. Cut and Lie

**Death wish**

**Jay's Vie**

_**Cut and Lie**_

I sighed as I listened to the daily arguments from Cloud and Yannah. It was two days after the gathering thing and dinner time. Plus to add to the troubles, earlier that day Bright had a mental break down and they were forced to sedate her and she wouldn't be back for a day.

That wouldn't be a problem if Cloud didn't always need someone to watch him. Of course that job was instantly put on Yannah's shoulders.

Today's famous argument was about… dinner.

"What is this crap?" Cloud growled in distaste. "Dinner; now shut up and eat it." Yannah snapped at him. "Dinner? More like poison or… well crap." Cloud said. "It's supposed to be meat loaf, so just eat it. If you die than nothing bad would happen, the world would just celebrate that another idiot died." Yannah replied sourly.

"Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot." Cloud snapped back. To say they were acting worse than usual would be an understatement. Usually they just threw around a few insults, and jokes and be laughing and all, but now. Pure insults and flames.

"You're welcome. Now eat it before I stuff it down your throat, hopefully you will choke but with my luck you would just live." Yannah replied snidely.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. Just listening to them made me want to die faster. It wasn't that is bothered me, just made some memories resurface that I tried so hard to cover up and forget.

Grabbing the fork on the side I slowly started to cut the mysterious food. "You do know you have a knife right?" Cindy asked. I gave her a droll look. "Yes, but I don't need to use it now do I?" I snapped.

"Uh… I guess not, but wouldn't it be easier?" Cindy asked. "Easier, yes. More convenient, yes. I'm just not using it because I don't have to." I stated. Actually, that was a lie. I planned on using it. Just for something besides eating.

"Okay… Okay. Whatever." Cindy said. Finishing eating I waited silently.

By now the argument Cloud and Yannah were having went… rather destructive. Cindy was trying to calm Cloud down who was blaming Yannah on Bright's mental breakdown. Yannah wasn't helping any by threatening Cloud. Leon and Hollie were trying to break the argument before someone attacks the others.

Taking the chance of them… being preoccupied, I snuck the knife into one of my pockets. "I'll be back later." I said. I could feel the glare one of them gave me as I slithered away and headed towards the bathroom. I learned where it was after the third time being shown. Going into one of the stalls I quickly locked it.

Taking out the knife I raised my hand over where I assumed the toilet to be. The knife sliced through the skin and as the blood dribbled down I felt the memories vanishing. Raising the knife again to do another stroke after another.

**Cindy's view**

**Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart

I watched silently as Jay slid out of the cafeteria. Something was wrong. He never left like that before. My attention was brought back to Yannah and Cloud when the albino jumped at her.

Yannah suddenly froze out of fear; it almost seemed as if you could see the memories that went through her eyes. Leon quickly grabbed Cloud and then hissed something at the older boy. Cloud glared at Yannah one last time before marching out.

"I hate it when he's like this." Yannah whimpered, pulling her feet on the bench to hug her knees protectively.

For the rest of dinner we just had small chats until we were ready to go. As I dumped the food Jay headed in. His face was slightly drained of color as if he either lost lots of blood or saw something he'd rather not mention.

"Hey Jay!" I called. Jay looked over at me; he was wearing his normal scowl as he gave me a droll look. "What?" He snapped. "**Someone's grouchy**." I stated. "Yes, I'm grouchy. Now what is it you want." Jay growled. "You look pale, why?" I asked.

Jay gave a small thoughtful look before saying, "Strange noises in the bathroom. Use your imagination." I gave him a look of pity. Thankful that never happened to me.

"Well, let's go." I said. Jay just started to walk towards the room. Giving a sigh I followed silently.

**Short chapter and lazily written… I didn't have any other ideas, and this was already planned, plus I had to write this chapter three times, thanks to power loss and all that fun jazz… enjoy? :P **


	7. New Person

**Death Wish**

**Jay's View**

_**New person**_

"So, how many more days do they have left?" I asked Cindy.

"Around… four more days." Cindy stated carelessly as we continued are trek to the school part of the Mental Institution.

The rest was in silence until we reached the room door.

"Hey, we aren't the first it's- oh." Cindy growled the last part. I instantly knew who it was, Briar. I recently found out Cindy loathed the girl for some reason; nodding slightly I headed over to my desk.

"Hey Jay!" Briar chirped.

"Hello." I stated growled at her.

"Don't have to be mean. Oh! Meet Poppy! She's my room-mate." Briar said, a nicer, _calmer_ voice said, "Hello."

I just twitched my head to show I heard her.

"So… what are you here for?" Poppy asked.

"Shouldn't you say why you are here before asking others?" I snapped at her, giving a glare in her direction. "Fine. I'm here for a 'serious' addiction to pain killers. Now, your turn." Poppy said quickly.

"Suicide." I stated calmly when I heard the door open again.

"Oh! Poppy! Here already, okay once everyone is in you can introduce yourself." Ms. Lynn said, before being pulled into a conversation with Cindy.

Spacing out slightly as Poppy and Briar started talking about… girl things.

I was snapped out of my faze as Poppy started to talk, "Hi! I'm Poppy Frost. Drug dealer and all, but the reason I'm here is because I got addicted to one of the drugs I gave the older people. I'm actually going to go to prison after this but they decided that I would need… to be 'fixed' of my addiction. So here I am."

I gaped at the girl. Great. I'm sitting next to a criminal. Just what I need.

She sat down as silent murmurs began to fill the room.

"O-Okay… um… well talk among yourselves and get to… know Poppy…" Ms. Lynn said hesitantly and almost questioningly.

Of course no-one tried to get to know her, and I just sat in the same seat as Briar and Poppy talked more.

(Time skip to last block)

I sighed inwardly, how long does it take to read one book? I finished the damn book in a day and the teacher wasn't even half way through! I softly slammed my head into the desk (softly- as in no-one could hear it) and just closed my eyes.

I really can't wait to get back to the room. I could just pass out right now out of boredom.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone ran out. Feeling the familiar poke I looked up.

"C'mon sleepy head, time to go." Cindy stated plainly before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Giving a loud sigh I followed, eye dropping. God, sometimes I wonder if boredom could kill someone.

Leaving in a daze and just following the aggravated foot-steps of Cindy I made it to the room.

Tripping a million times thanks to the things that were scattered on the floor, that also seemed to want me dead, I crashed into my bed, instantly falling into slumber.

**Cindy's view**

**Cinderpelt**

Cinderheart

(Last time doing this so… just remember that 'kay?)

I watched in mild amusement as Jay fell into the bed with a solid thump.

How does he always do that? He always falls asleep after school then wakes up before dinner and after three hours goes back to sleep till the morning. I think he lives on sleep and could sleep all day if he could.

Grabbing my Ipod and getting it so I can listen to it out of the radio I played the play list I adored.

Each song meant something to me, it always called out during the lyrics, and I could never live with out it. Closing my eyes and imagining the entire story behind the song that played silently. Another song I adored from the artist.

I smiled as I just pictured Yannah, that's who the song fit almost perfect, almost too perfectly as if it was sung for her.

Another song changed and it just reminded me of some things I would rather forget.

My only grudge against music was that it seemed to bring pout the truth and there was no way to hide it, it made you remember.

Smiling and bobbing my head slightly to the music, fighting the urge to sing, than the song came up. One of my favorites, smiling I slowly sang the song with the music, "My best friend gave me the best advice. He said 'each day's a gift and not a given right'. Leave no stone upturned. Leave your fears behind. And try to take the path less traveled by. The first step you take is the longest stride-"

"You sing too much." A voice suddenly stated.

I sighed knowing it was Jay. 'Yeah, **and you suddenly decide to wake up when I sing**." I stated looking over at him, his silver hair ruffled up. It almost looked cute on him. Almost. Okay… it did look cute on him. He fisted a hand and rubbed his eyes than gave a small yawn. I smiled softly at the sight, he looked like a child.

Then he ruined it, "Well, that's because you are loud and you sing terribly." He snapped at me, giving a half-hearted glare. "Oh! **But I remember you saying you liked it and that I sang wonderful**." I responded, a almost coming out as a growl. "No, I just said when you sing you sound better than when you talk, I still hate it though. And why do you always pick those horrible songs to sing?" Jay snapped at me.

"Jay… **I'm not having this argument twice today.**" I stated, giving a sigh. Jay just started to mock me wearing a scowl.

"You know**, unlike you** I can _see_ that." I snapped at him. He just gave me a droll look, "What? You thought I just did it for me? I meant for you to see it. Shows you what I think of you."

I rolled my eyes, "So in other words**, you think of me like your parents." **

Jay gave a disgusted look, 'Oh hell no. That would be torture for me." He stated. "Good, **the feeling is mutual, now let's go**."

This time Jay rolled his eyes at me and slowly got up and checked his surroundings with his hands, slowly migrating towards me. Tapping my foot patiently I waited for him to come to the door.

"Clean the room." Jay ordered as he reached the door. "**Why don't you**?" I snapped at him. "Fine, give me a match." Jay said, holding his hand out. I just stared blankly at him for a small moment before what he was asking for settled in my head. "No! **You are not going to burn my books.**" I growled at him, whacking his hand away. "That's what I thought so… clean it." Jay responded.

Scowling at him I marched off.

"Hey jay! What did you do to Cindy!" Ash's voice echoed through the hallway. Smiling as I heard a groan of frustration I slowed my 'march' down to a walk. Oh yeah, Jay didn't like the grey haired male at all.

As I entered the room Yannah waved me over. "Guess what! Guess what Guess what!" She said exited, practically bouncing in the seat. "**Calm down**. Um… you are getting out?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Not in a long shot. But we are going to have _beer_ at the 'Get Lost Party'! The new girl… Poppy I think was her name has a secret stash!" Yannah whispered loudly, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Wait till **Scarlet and Babul hear the name you gave their party.**" I said smiling. "Well, if it was up to me they would just get a foot up their butts and a hard shove out the door… but as it's not in my power I can just tell them to get lost for leaving us." Yannah said, giving a sure nod and crossing her arms.  
>"<strong>Whatever you say<strong>… wait… who's bringing the beer?" I asked suddenly remembering the beer. "The new kid! Poppy I think her name is." Yannah said. I scowled. I already hated the girl.

I don't think I would ever trust her, no matter what.

Suddenly Cloud and Bright joined, Cloud pretty much clinging on Bright who just smile and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I think I see bunnies." Yannah stated plainly. Cloud suddenly snapped out of his daze and gave her a glare, "And I think I see a rat." He stated. Yannah smiled broadly at him, "Damn right!" She said.

I rolled my eyes at the two as they began 'friendly' bickering.

Jay suddenly popped up next to us, giving a glare in the direction he came from.

"Cindy?" He asked, his voice seemed to be full of innocent. "Yes?" I stated.

Suddenly his glare came to me ten-fold.

"I am going to kill you! He almost killed me!" Jay snapped at me. I gave a small smile saying, 'Well I thought you wanted to die anyways."

Jay scowled at me, "I do, I just don't want to be tortured first." He snapped. At the same time the bell for food rang and we quickly made a way to the line.

At the end of dinner Jay vanished to the bathroom again. I shrugged it off and went back to Yannah's and Cloud's current argument about what food to bring to the secret party.

**Jay's View**

**(Time skip to morning)**

I woke up starring at the ceiling, like usual.

Another crappy day has come. Giving a sigh I stood up and slowly migrated out of the room, dragging my clothes with me and heading to Ash's room like usual.

After a quick change I came back into the room to hear a screech.

Stopping mid-step I stared blankly into the room.

"Leave! And get lost! Close the door!" Cindy barked. I just stared in her direction. "Why?" I asked.

"I'm changing!" Cindy snapped at me, tripping over something as she started to move around in the room.

"Yeah, and I'm blind. Nice to meet you changing. Now why do you want me to leave? Not like I can see you." I stated plainly. "Shut it and leave already." Cindy growled.

I rolled my eyes at her and stayed put. "Why?" I asked calmly. "Because you are a god damn guy and I refuse to change in front of a guy, even if he is blind." Cindy growled, plopping on to her bed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry that my gender affects you. Just pretend I'm a girl okay?" I stated, nodding and walking in, after closing the door.

"I hate you." Cindy growled at me. "Never said you had to love me now did I ?" I responded. "Go die." Cindy snapped at me. "Working on it." I stated honestly, and then we fell into silence.

**Poppy- Poppyfrost (duh)**

**Okay… I originally planned on making the chapter longer but the next chapter is going to be the room cleaning. Oh, when Cloud Sais to Yannah, "I see a rat." And Yannah took it as a complement because rat's are clever critters so yeah… sorry for the longer than usual update and the suckiness of last chapter oh and thanks to This Reckless Joy Ride for another idea so this should go quite well to the middle and maybe more so :P Enjoy?**

**Oh and the song she was singing was If Today Was Your Last Day from Nickelback.**


	8. Room Cleaning

**Death Wish**

**Cindy's View**

_**Room Cleaning**_

As we fell into a silence, I finished changing scowling at him.

"Oh**, no school today**. I talked to Mr. Thunder and he said we could take the day off. Well… I said it would be to clean our rooms so… **Oh, and you get to supervise Cloud, Ash and Babul. 'Kay?**" I said, smiling at him.

Jay looked up at me and gave me a droll look. "Yes, I'm going to supervise them without being able to see them, real smart on your part." He snapped at me. "Oh yeah**… well use your ears then**. Me, Bright, Yannah, and Scarlet are having a day out… **or in other words talking about you lousy excuses of men**." I said.

"I feel so offended. I'm not a 'lousy excuse'. Plus even if I was you would be worse than a 'lousy excuse of a woman'." Jay stated, giving a fake look of hurt. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, yes I am. **Thanks for noticing Captain Obvious. Now how 'bout we take the trip down to earth and get back to you supervising?**"

"Yes, why don't we? I will put an ear in here and leave and you can stay and watch three males fonder around the room like idiots. You know what? I like that idea." Jay said, giving a sure nod before walking up and slowly migrating to the door, stopping and looking back at me.

"No!** You are the one going to supervise**!" I growled at him getting up and starting to walk towards him. "Well… my ear's in there someplace so I 'will'. Well… bye now." And with that the door closed.

**Jay's View **

I almost felt like smiling but I hid it with a scowl, though my eyes probably danced with amusement. I knew she could follow me, but she didn't. I don't know why though.

Walking down the hallway I suddenly heard someone shout at me, "Hey Jay!"

I turned around as Poppy walked to me.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Away." I stated.

"Can I come?" She asked. I sighed starting to say, "Well-"

"Good!" She interrupted. I sighed again, half tempted to just push her away. So instead I just walked down the hall way.

"So… you're just here for suicide?" Poppy started.

"Yep." I responded.

"So, just start taking some anti-depressions and you should be okay or happy pills… you know those kinds." Poppy stated, almost like she was going off on a limb.

"Sure." I replied, starting to daze off and recced to my mind.

"Well…"

**Cindy's View**

I sighed, resisting the urge to follow his emo butt and dragging him back to the room and locking him it I just sat on my bed and waited patiently for the three boys to come in.

About an hour later they entered.

"Whoa, Cindy, what are you doing here? I thought it was a damn girl's day or other." Cloud exclaimed.

"**I** **would be if Jay didn't ditch."** I growled, giving a pout.

"You know, you don't pout and growl at the same time… this is how guys get mixed signals." Babul stated. I rolled my eyes at him, "No**, you guys are just unobservant.**"

"That to, but you try dealing with someone that wants to be around you 24/7 and then after an hour they threaten to kill you if you didn't get lost that second." Babul stated.

"Scarlet's not like that." Ash piped in. Babul gave him a weary glance as Cloud spoke up, "That's because you two are more on 'friend' level than anything, you know Bright, won't hurt a fly. She does the same thing sometimes… it just ain't right."

"Okay… **enough of this talk, just get to work on making a book shelf** please?" I asked.

"Fine. Fine. Ms. Bossy, you're almost as bad as Yannah." Cloud said, Babul sighed, "You always say that everyone is almost as bad as Yannah, but no-one as bad as Yannah. If we did have another Yannah than the world would end."

"Why do you say that?" Cloud asked.

"Because, that would mean there would be another _you_." Babul explained.

Cloud gave a fake sob, "Nobody likes me." He pouted.

"It's alright Cloud, Bright likes you." I offered smiling. Cloud rolled his blue eyes at me and then smirked.

"Ipod?" He asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Sure, **have at it**." I said working with the Ipod so it would play through the radio, on my playlist of course.

"I always forget you listen to these people." Cloud said walking in.

Hours passed, the conversation going to sports, girl (against my better judgment I joined in some) evil tools (a hammer fell on Clouds foot and he swore enough to make a sailor proud) even to some child hood memories.

"So… you have two copies of this… book… I'm not even sure I can call it a book." Cloud said, holding up one of my favorite books, which was written in German and was about 2,000 pages thick.

"Yeah, want one?" I offered.

Cloud just gave me a look like I was insane.

"I take that as a no…" I said slowly.

"Are you kidding, Cloud wouldn't even be able to read the word A if his life was at risk." Babul stated.

"I feel the love man." Cloud snapped sarcastically.

"Well that's good then." Babul said, giving a nod.

"Cindy! Cindy! Cindy! Can I keep this book please!" Ash suddenly said, jumping over to me, holding a book I haven't read since I was small, it was called a 'Dog's Life' by Ann M. Martin.

"Sure, but it has some sad parts in it." I said, giving a smile.

"Thanks!" Ash all but cheered at me.

I smiled at him and we continued to put books on my book shelf.

**Jay's View**

After I finally 'ran away' from Poppy I came to Yannah's room, I had been there on several occasions before so I knew where it was.

Knocking silently.

"Come in!" A hoarse voice said.

Walking in, I heard a chuckle.

"Hand it over Bright, I told you Jay got Cindy to 'supervise'." Yannah said, I could practically feel her smirk.

"Fine." Bright mumbled, I heard shifting, assuming it was Bright finding cash and handing it over to Yannah.

I just stood in the doorway, probably looking like an idiot.

"You can come closer… we don't bite… much." Scarlet's voice said.

Slowly edging closer I just plopped on the floor looking in their direction.

"Thanks." Yannah chirped at Bright who just mumbled something.

"So… did Cindy tell you what was happening tomorrow?" Bright asked, almost shyly.

"Yeah, party of some sort. I ran into Poppy on the way here, she started talking about it." I stated.

"Yeah, thankfully Yannah doesn't pull the strings though." Scarlet stated, probably giving Yannah a droll look.

"You know you want me to be the one who pulls the strings though." Yannah responded.

"Yeah right." Her voice saying she was rolling her eyes.

Yannah made an 'hmmp' noise.

Eventually the conversation turned to small simple things, picking on each other and their boyfriends, even asking me what I thought.

After a while I was kicked out (literally, thanks to Yannah) and slowly made it back to my room.

Once I got there my hands started searched for objects, reaching further and further out before… I fell.

"**Ha!** I clean the room and you still fall. **You're just clumsy**." Cindy said, giving a chuckle.

"Shut it. How was I supposed to know you actually cleaned the room?" I snapped at her.

"I feel hurt." Cindy said.

I rolled my eyes at her before getting up and walking over to my bed.

"Oh yeah, lunch is in an hour."

**Okay… so the room is clean now… I really just wanted to write the next chapter, which is going to be about the party :P **

**Woody- Woody (loner in… Omen of the star first book I think)**

**Mr. Thunder- Thunder (Thunderclan's first leader)**

**A Dog's Life is a real book, and a good one! So, I would suggest you to read it, and it does have some heart-wrenching parts… view of a stray dog called Squirrel (Squirrelflight!) so… I don't this chapter was a real needed chapter for the story or anything… but the rooms clean :P Enjoy?**

**Oh and the next chapter will be up around Thursday and Friday (grounded Wednesday) if it's not up by then, than I'm grounded 'kay.**


	9. Get Lost Party'

**Death Wish**

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

'_**Get Lost Party'**_

Right after dinner everyone headed to _mine_ and Cindy's room. I was about to tell everyone to get lost when I remembered, oh yeah, the damned party. I am still confused a bit on that but I didn't 'want to hear any of it. Parties are not my favorite at all.

Poppy joined us later carrying what Cloud stated as the female trend of the suitcase, rewarded with a hit on the head by Yannah.

Once we arrived in the room Cindy began to lay down the law, "No beer until everyone is asleep, **don't be loud or I will murder you.**" And with that she walked over to where her I assumed her Ipod was because seconds later the last song she was listening to started to play softly, before growing a bit louder.

_**(Unwell by Matchbox 20)**_

I really despised this song.

"Don't worry; I added some of your music to. This also includes... well everyone's music… except Poppy's." Cindy stated, probably noticing the face I was making.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of the band either." Cloud piped up, before giving a snicker.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is a great song so don't talk trash about mister or I will have you dead in a second." Yannah chided in a scolding tone that made me feel like a child. God, she sounds like my mother when she did that.

"Yes~ And the beetles are awesome." Cloud said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Cloud~" A whine sounded, Bright.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Cloud growled lightly.

"So when do people go to bed again, it slipped my mind." Scarlet asked.

"Next June." Cloud snapped, a sarcastic laugh escaping Scarlet's mouth. I'm starting to get the vibe that those two might be as bad as him and Yannah. In my experience they weren't together often so I was unsure of their relationship.

"In… three hours… share stories?" Cindy stated, small murmurs of agreement split the air and it started… whatever it was.

"What about truth or dare?" Babul suddenly asked.

"Later, it's more fun drunk. Remember, I bring a camera and it is hysterical to rewatch it." Yannah replied.

"Okay… my turn first though, then we'll go clockwise."

**(Meant to live- Switchfoot)**

"No… can we just talk?" I asked, I really was not a fan of either but… talking was better than stories.

"Sure… hey, anyone ever read War and Peace?" Cindy asked.

"No… I have no interest in books."

"I started but… no."

"No." The rest chimed, I had a feeling I didn't have to answer.

"Jay, have you?" Never mind.

"Yes, I have, I just look at a page and I can read it… even though all I see is black." I snapped at her

"Don't have to snap at me." Cindy mumbled

"So… is it time yet?" Scarlet asked, receiving multiple glares I assume because she just gave a sigh.

"Hey, can we play that game, gold fish but strip wise?" Cloud suddenly asked. A million female squeaks erupted and then Yannah just growled, "No dumbass. I have horrible luck and off all things, I will not undress myself in front of boys."

"I agree with her." Cindy stated.

"I was only offering… I mean what are we supposed to talk about? Make up and boys? Yannah, if you even think of saying yes then I will scream."

"Yes."  
>Cloud just slammed his palm into his forehead making a loud smacking noise. "You didn't scream." Yannah noted.<p>

"Yes I did. I did it mentally, so you see, you couldn't hear it unless you know me. Which obviously you do not." Cloud stated.

"Yes I do. I even k now all of your humiliating little stories you hide." Yannah retorted.

"Guys, you can make-out later just not know." Cindy broke in. The two started to make chocking sounds as if they would rather die than do that and Cindy just gave a cold chuckle.

"I thought Cloud was dating Bright…" Poppy stated, confusion written in her tone.

"They are, those two just act like a married couple half the time. Fun to pick on em when the time arises." Babul filled in.

"Plus, they act as if it's new so it's just fun to watch the expressions they give." Cindy added happily.

**(Collide by Howie Day)**

"Finally! A song I like!" I stated, flinging my arms in the air.

"Of course I added this one. It's one of my favorites as well. I didn't know you liked it though…" Cindy said.

"Who doesn't like this song?" I huffed, giving a frown.

"Me." It was Babul.

"I swear, I don't know you." I stated, starring in his direction. Collide to me was one of the best songs ever made and to not like it… was not normal. Now I understand why he's even in the mental institute.

"Yes you do. You spoke to him, so you know him." Scarlet stated. I gave her a confused look, "Speaking to him doesn't mean that I know him…"

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut it, before I stuff a sock in both of your guy's mouths." Cindy's snapped, and literally snapped her fingers to grab our attention.

"Who's sock? And is it clean?" I asked.

"Mine, and no. I would never touch your sock. You're a boy so who knows where its been." Cindy stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Just what it sounds like." She replied, probably giving a smile.

I just gave her a scowl, hoping that would be enough to explain what I was thinking at the moment. That conversation dropped quickly and grew into another one.

"So… what do you listen to Jay?" Cloud asked distantly.

"Most of the famous female singers and a bit of the male. Not the biggest fan of rock either." I replied, trying to figure why the other was distracted before a loud pop the , I must admit, scared the living shit out of me.

Suddenly I yawned.

"God! How much sleep do you need!" Cindy complained, before giving a large exaggerated sigh.

"24 hours a day." I responded.

"Figures." She growled, giving a glare in my direction.

"But… that's all day." Yannah said, a bit confused at the moment before getting it.

"Aren't you so smart." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Yes I am. Glad you admitted it, idiot." Yannah replied, a smirk glowing off her face. Cloud gave a heavy sigh, "I think you messed the name calling up a-bit. I'm pretty sure you're the idiot, not me."

"No… You just said I was smart, that's the opposite of idiot, idiot." She explained.

"Fine, thanks for the compliment smartass. Now if you will, your majesty, leave while you still have legs." Cloud suggested. Yannah said calmly, "I doubt you could hurt a fly mister. Let alone me. I'm a league above you. So try it. I dare you to."

"Guys, no blood shed, 'kay. Do it tomorrow, out of my room. I don't want to explain why there is blood on the floor and one of the two of you is hurt or dead. That just makes me look bad." Cindy broke in, again.

"Fine… fine. Fine." Cloud muttered, Yannah just went with silence.

**(How to save a life by The Fray)**

The three hours passed slowly with joking, arguments, and a bunch of worthless threats.

The last thing I remembered doing was dragging beer can to my lips and swallowing the foul liquid.

My eyes blinked over to welcomed black. Something was different though… really, really different. I suddenly noticed the warmth next to me. Instantly knowing what it was.

A body. Someone was sleeping in the same bed as me. Not right.

Now, most guys might have tried to see if they were clothed or what not, but I was weird-ed out at the time so I just shoved the person right off the bed into a lump that let out a squeak.

Cindy.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?" I growled at her.

"Apparently, getting shoved off." She snapped at me. I almost smiled, she was cranky. Good. Won't have to deal with a morning person this morning then.

"Well you try waking up to someone right next to you!" I growled at her,, giving a huff and glaring at where she was supposed to be, hint _supposed to be_.

"You know, glaring at the floor won't change anything right?" Cindy stated.

"Well, I would have been glaring at you if you weren't so damn quiet and moved!" I snapped at her before getting up and grabbing clothes to go get changed.

As soon as I walked up to the door it flung open and I practically did a face plant in the floor, just this time it came to me or the likes.

"Ready to see what's on the camera!" Yannah yelled in complete happiness.

"God damn it Yannah, it's the morning! Later!" Cindy snapped at her.

"Cranky ass." Yannah mumbled before walking away.

Finally I noticed the pain and made an 'Ow' noise before walking out. Thankfully, I didn't have a hangover. Surprise there aye?

_**Short, yeah the original was longer, but… my dad 'magically' deleted it, damn dad. So net's fixed (yay!) the cable man must of thought we were idiots because what actually happened was that my dad forgot to plug something in. They said it was the ruder (sp?) and would take a month or two to buy a new one, hint the last chapter…bad news- I no longer can use Microsoft (Damn parental controls) until I get my dad to fix it so, please speak about any and all mistakes you find… **_

**I did not proof-read this one, I said right after net was fixed well that was a couple hours ago and I was pushing it off, then bam thirty minutes left on the laptop so this was very quickly written to get it up today, when my net was actually up… next chapter is about what is on thy camera, enjoy?**

**Oh yeah, the songs are background music and just completely random, also gives more to converse about :P**


	10. A Day Full

**Death Wish**

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

_**A Day Full**_

I knew perfectly well what would happen, plus I didn't drink any alcohol (thanks to Jay, Babul, and Cloud having a drinking contest) so I knew whose bed I was sleeping in. And knew who I was cuddling into, but I was cold... and he hogged all the blankets. It wasn't the first time this happened, oh no, for some reason they (they being Yannah, Cloud, and Scarlet) find it amusing when two people freak out when they wake up in the same bed.

The first time it happened to me it was with Yannah, which luckily I already knew the dares n' all, I was sober enough the night before to remember why.

But still, here I was all comfy and cozy when I got shoved off. I gave a squeak of surprise as my butt found the floor.

"What the hell were you doing on my bed?" A vice snapped, damn, why is he always a grouch in the morning… I wonder if he has a hang-over with all the beer he drunk, probably does.

"Apparently**, getting shoved off**." I snapped at him, watching as his lips quirked upwards a bit before flatting out. Wow, I do believe I've seen the beginnings of an apocalypse. I might not have known him long, two weeks and a bit more I believe, but he _never_ smiled, at most smirked like a mad-man.

"Well you try waking up to someone right next to you!" He growled, I just raised a brow as I silently slinked around the bed. I did wake up to someone right next to me, three times (Second time being with Babul for some odd reason) and _I_ didn't shove them out of bed.

I reached out and grabbed my crutches, pushing myself up on them. My eyes drifted back to Jay. His silver hair was more ruffled and his (pretty) blue eyes glared at where I used to be. I wonder if I can scare him…

""**You know glaring at the floor won't change anything** right?" I stated giving a grin as he jumped slightly. Mission succeeded. I need to thank Brook for that trick.

"Well…" Insert my internal sigh here, "I would have been glaring at you if you weren't so quiet and moved!" He hissed, getting up and walking to a portion of the wall to pick up clothes.

As he neared the door flew open almost hitting Jay in face but it still clipped his nose I think. Yannah stood at the doorway, her eyes giving a small apologetic glance at Jay before her eyes went back to me, a huge shit-eating grin spread across her face, fists balled up as she yelled, "Ready to see the camera?" fist unclenched and flew in the air in exited manner.

"**God damn it Yannah, it's the morning!** Later!" I snapped, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Cranky ass." Yannah mumbled, still smiling as she walked out. I opened my mouth; half tempted to respond when I thought better and closed it.

I heard a faint ow, my eyes swiveling over to Jay to watch as he scrunched his nose up in that cute rabbit way some people can do. After noticing his pain Jay walked out, presumably to go change in Ash's and Babul's room.

I let out a sigh and quickly scanned my room before hobbling over to my dresser to pick out some clothes, or more specific plain colors and baggy jeans. That's one of the downfalls of Starclan (mental institute) as well as not being able to wear make-up since some alcoholic/druggie decided to eat the damn thing to get a 'high', or what I call a trip to the hospital or nurse.

Personally I don't wear make-up so that part didn't bother me much. Now… do I want to skip breakfast or no… my stomach gave a loud gurgle telling me the answer of the question, shrugging I set to changing.

Now, time for breakfast, oh joy can you smell the crap in the air? The food here is like schools lunches, just five times worse, and as Cloud says 'its probable puke eaten and thrown up again.'

I think I should tell Jay, so he won't have to look for me or anything.

Quickly I walked to the door next to mine giving a sharp knock.

"C'mon in." A voice chirped from inside and I opened the door.

The first thing to notice was this poor body with a blue pillow covering his head, a hand drooped off the bed, fingertips touching the tips of the trashcan with something smelly coming from it, probably barf.

The second being Ash, his dark hair ruffled and guzzling down water with (hopefully, for Babul's sake) his pills.

Third was Jay, who was pulling a tan shirt over his head. "Well I'm going to breakfast; you know where math is right?"

"Yep." And with that I slowly exited, catching wind of the beginning of an argument.

"You think you can get there?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"You su-" The door closed.

Breakfast, unlike lunch and dinner, is come in and get your meal, no wait or line, which was good for me.

Grabbing a tray I charged over to where I usually sit, Yannah and Cloud already sitting there.

"Wow, you two are being unusually quiet." I stated sitting next to Yannah. My eyes flickered up to see the blue eyes of Cloud were squeezed shut.

"Whitey here has a hang-over." Yannah explained, pointing at Cloud with her fork.

"**And…?"**

"I'm not that mean Cindy." Yannah stated, giving a fake pout before continuing to eat.

Cloud left as quickly as possible, forehead wrinkled up in pain, hell I'm surprised he wasn't acting like Babul; then again maybe that extra beer can gave Babul an edge.

"Did you see Babul yet?"

"Yeah, when I came in I got the pleasure of seeing this strange colored fluid coming out of his mouth as well, this is when you feel sorry for Ash." Yannah said, giving a pretend dry heave.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes slightly before getting up and leaving, already done with the pile of grey funky looking stuff.

Lunch time came up at incredible boring speed. So there I was, just standing in the line that went slower than a snail. Damn you… something. I really have no clue why the lines move so much slower than they do with dinner.

After a millennia, I got my lunch… and my pills. The pills I quickly dispersed of, having no need for them. Next, heading towards the table I always sat at.

"-you would be the easiest to eat, after all, you probably couldn't run for your life with the state you are in. Skin n' bones, probably could use a cheerio as a damn hula-hoop!" Cloud emphasized hula-hoop by pretending to have one, as well as dancing slightly.

"If you were to have a hula-hoop I don't think you would be dancing, just… ya-know shaking your ass. Then again I never hula-hooped so I wouldn't know." Yannah stated, taking a bite of the lunch we were served before pointing with the plastic spoon and saying, "Bang."

"Oh no! You got me." Cloud said sarcastically, hands flying to his heart as he faked rapid gasps before he collapsed and sat back to normal, swiping his pills and swallowing them. "All better. Hey Cindy. Did ya'll hear that they are now removing the knives again? Apparently some kid tried to kill another one."

"Ellers." I stated, lifting my hand before sitting down. "And, no I did not hear they were removing the knives."

"Who was the one that was almost killed?"

"Raven, ya-know, that shy little raven-headed boy?" Cloud stated, making Yannah snort slightly, "That boy ain't shy if he almost got killed."

"Raven almost got killed?" The soft voice of Bright interrupted as she plopped next to her other half (Her and Cloud usually being inseparable).

"Yeah by um… some kid." Cloud said giving a grin. Bright nodded slightly before digging through her pills and plopping two white capsules on the table that Cloud happily swooped up.

"Oh yeah, Babul and Scarlet send their byes, left in the middle of Thursday Therapy... or was it Friday Therapy?" Bright stated off handily.

Everyone pretty much nodded slightly, Yannah adding, "So that's what it is called." before hopping into another conversation before Jay plopped down.

"Hey."

"**Ello."**

"Hi."

Jay looked up slightly before going back to eating.

"You are supposed hello back you know." Yannah stated, giving a pout, amber eyes shining.

"Fine, hello. Good bye and good day." Jay stated sourly.

"You're no fun. So, after dinner anyone up to seeing the tapes? Please…?" Her voice seemed almost begging like.

"Sure, all for it."

"Sure, oh yeah anyone got 'homework' done?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"Yeah, wrote about the death of my dad." Cloud stated, shoving in more food.

"**I can't write about the death of any loved ones**, no one died." I stated, finishing the rest of my lunch,

"Not my problem."

"Never said it was."

**Jay's P.O.V.**

My nap was interrupted by a sharp poke in my side.

"Mmmm…" Another poke, followed by another, "Leave me alone." I managed to grumble in a sleep induced brawl.

"Wake up sunshine; we have a need to see your bright face." It was Cindy, her finger poked me again. Boy, that finger is bony, feels like a needle is sticking into you.

"Find a photo, let me sleep." I grumbled, turning around and pulling more of the blankets atop me.

"Uh, no. That's not going to work mister." Next thing I know the blankets are getting pulled off.

"Now, get up. Dinner." She commanded, presumably pointing one of those bony fingers at me.

"Yes princess. Right on it." I grumbled, making sure that sarcasm laced my every word.

"Don't get sarcastic on me mister. If I have to I will drag your butt out of this room." Cindy snapped.

"Huh, look who woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I mumbled, sliding into a sitting position before saying in a louder voice, "Oh I'm so scared, shivering in my skin."

"Doesn't help I got shoved out it, and yes, you should be scared. Now get up."

"A bit snappy are we." I stated, slowly getting into a standing position, rubbing my eyes slightly.

"Alright, I'm up now… night." And with that I fell onto my bed again, hands making a feeble attempt to find the blankets.

"I don't think so." Cindy said, her hand wrapping around my wrist and giving a hard yank, pulling me half way off the bed.

"God dammit! I'm tired!" I growled, my face forming into a scowl.

"You already slept half the day away, you can live an hour without sleep." Cindy retorted, dragging me the rest of the way off the bed, making sure I was on my feet before letting go. "Now, move it."

"Yes _mother_." I growled, dropping a shoulder for added effect.

"Yeah, yeah, so do what mommy says." She ordered, for some reason my mind pictured her doing what Leon said our mother did when she was scolding us, hands on hip and leaning on one side as she talked loudly.

"You do know that I rarely ever did things 'mommy' said right." I growled, slowly moving towards the door.

"Well, you got a new 'mommy' now and you will do as she says so move faster." Cindy snapped, giving me a shove on the shoulder. I scowled at her, moving faster, half tempted to slow further down just to see if I could piss her off.

"Good boy."

"Just don't eat it. It is pre-cut after all…" Cloud muttered, a clanging noise erupting as the tray fell onto the table.

"Whabs wong wif pwe-cut?" Yannah grumbled, speaking around food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And pre-cut meat that is served here? Do you have any clue what they might have put in it?" Cloud said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"Yeah, food or the likes." Yannah responded snidely.

"I'd say rotting food at least, but I would think they put mysterious drugs in it or something." Cloud remarked sourly.

I gave a slight shrug at their conversation before stabbing where I thought the meat would be, and dragging it to my mouth to chew. I felt something shove me and heard a hollow 'clang' as a tray dropped onto the table, "Hey, Jay, two more weeks before family gets to visit, think mom will come?" Leon's voice rang out.

'I doubt it, she didn't come for you guys, what would change now?' I stated, stabbing the tray in a weak attempt to get food on the fork again.

"Well you're here and you were always the ba- shutting up now." Leon added a nervous chuckle before sucking in breath and presumably looking away from me.

"Oh yeah, anyone hear that there's going to be _another_ now kid sometime?" Cindy asked, raising her voice slightly when she said another.

"Yeah, I hear he's going into that section that me and Yannah met in, you know um… the Blood dorms?" Cloud added.

"Well, then no duh it's been buzzing around, last person that came there was me, four years after you." Yannah gave a quizzical sound before pondering out loud, "I wonder why we know when someone is joining that cursed place then joining the normal dorms unless you happen to be the person's roomie."

"Probably because the people that go there attempted murder or the likes. We surprisingly don't get those that often, mostly over run by suicide kid's like Jay here." Cloud stated.

"Oh yeah, the dorm's, I keep hearing there is a difference between them, what is this difference?" I spoke up, joining the conversation, as well as changing it slightly.

"Well, the Blood dorm is the worse with the least amount of people, but they usually never come out either so… Shadow dorm is a step below it, Yannah went there after she left the Blood dorm, it's usually filled with people with large panic attacks and the likes, those kids are never allowed anything, tight security like the Blood dorms. The River Dorm is the next step down. Their security isn't that tight, about medium, it's possible for those patients to get out of this place, as for the Wind dorm and this Dorm, Shadow dorm is a rarity and Blood dorm is a never well get out of this place without going to any of the other dorms... The Wind Dorm has low security; it's for the kid's that are kind of insane and all. Thunder Dorm is for the kids that are no longer 'insane' and are pretty much free to go, which is why we pretty much have no security. It is possible to go backwards, like the kid that attempted murder is probably in Shadow or Blood. See, Thunder is lucky, we can pretty much do anything, allowed to bring crap in, as long as it's not… a 'risk'." Cloud explained, small burst of wind showing that he was moving his hands while he spoke.

"Yeah, personally, I think there should be no Thunder dorm." Yannah stated sourly.

'True." Cloud agreed off-handily.

"Oh yeah! Off topic- I have this new book; Mr. Feather gave it to me. Based on where I got it is just… awesome." Cindy said, her voice flooding with excitement.

"Oh please tell us what it is about; after all we have nothing better to do." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Shut it Cloud. Anyways, it's about..." I tuned her out, continuing my meal; I really didn't care about what 'the awesome book' was about. Not like I would ever read it.

"Oh! I we got lost in the wilderness, who would be the easiest to eat, me or Cloud?" Yannah suddenly piped up.

"What; are you two cannibals?" Holly asked.

"No! He just says I would be the easiest to eat because of my weight!" Yannah snapped.

"Could have fooled me." I grumbled, placing my fork on my tray then announcing, "Well, I will be back."

As I got up and walked away I picked up on their new conversation:

"Funny, he always leaves during dinner."

"Maybe he has a small bladder."

"My foster brother had that."

**Cindy's P.O.V.**

"Ooo… you dumped the camera in water…" Yannah commented dryly as the camera splashed into the half full sink.

"**Shut it**." I hissed, my hand quickly retrieving the soaked electronic.

"Well, there go tonight's plans… damn." Yannah gave an exaggerated sigh; amber eyes watching as I hurriedly dried it with my shirt.

"Well, it was only a quick dip so it should work. **Hint should. Though if it doesn't, I'm just going to laugh my ass off if you start bawling your eye's out.**" Yannah rolled her eyes at me, quickly sticking her tongue out before responding with, "I would never cry over something so petty. It just amuses me and I like amusing things."

"**Yeah, yeah. Now let's go.** Cloud and Bright are probably waiting for us; maybe we should go get Jay as well…" I started to ramble off, not really caring whether any of it made sense.

"Stop your rambling already." Yannah snapped, snatching the camera from my hands and practically cuddling it.

'**I don't know why you put it in the bathroom anyways!""** The one good thing about Yannah is that she understands me enough to know what I talk about… half the time anyways.

"Who on earth would look for a camera in the bathroom?" Yannah shot back, moving twice as fast down the hallway.

"You… **obviously**." I retorted, quickly following.

"So… he was in the boy's bathroom right?"

"You are correct."

"Huh, blind boy in the bathroom, I wonder if he ever walked into someone…" Yannah let her thoughts wonder slightly before caging them again inside her head.

"Ask him." I stated, waving my hand absentmindedly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She stated, her tone voicing everything out.

"Because you're you. You wouldn't care if you walked in on someone showering let alone just asking someone if they ever walked into someone using the bathroom." I stated plainly.

"So…?"

"Never mind, **you're worthless**." I growled out, waving my hand in dismissal.

""I feel so hurt… and there's the boy's bathroom… that we're walking past…" Yannah left her sentence hanging, hesitantly following me.

"Yup."

"Poor Jay, Cindy no longer loves him."

"Never said I loved**, hell I never said I LIKED him!"**

"But you gotta love him! He's as cute... and friendly… as a teddy bear!"

"**A teddy bear with claws."** I grumbled.

"Claws? I was thinking more of a machine gun but those work as well."

"**A machine gun?** Really?"

"Yeah."

I gave a sigh, shaking my head lightly before continuing the epic journey to my room.

"Everyone's going to be in my room right?" I asked, just to make sure I was right to suspect it.

"Yep, I mean what would your room do without us? With you being the care taker it would more than likely burst into flames." Yannah replied, shrugging.

"Hey! **I'm not the pyro here!"** I complained, giving a pout.

"Okay, everyone beware… and! Start!" Yannah called, quickly pressing the play button and throwing herself on the floor.

"I'm half tempted to yell dog pile." I whispered to Cloud who just snickered silently, gazing at Yannah slightly, who was now turning over softly saying ow every few seconds.

**(a/n **_Camera _Normal)

"_Is this thing even working?" A scowling face was shown on the small screen, blue eyes giving death glares at the screen that shook slightly._

"_Hit it!"  
>"Shut it Yannah!"<em>

"_Make me asshole." Yannah snapped, a thin girl coming into view, her foot tripping the scowling boy before laughing, letting a maniacal grin spread across her features, long grey hair waving in the air slightly._

'_Violent drunk." The boy grumbled crossly._

"_Stuck up prissy." The girl snapped._

"_I think you're talking about yourself thank you very much." The boy retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. _

_Yannah just scowled, backing away, cocking her head to the side before exclaiming, "Jay! Drop the bottle, we're playin' Truth or Dare!"_

_The blue eyed boy slowly got, up eyes focusing on the screen once more, hands coming closer and the screen turned slightly, allowing you to see a dazed grey hair boy loosely grasping a bottle, a shit-eating grin wrapped around his facial features._

"_Er-kay." Jay said giddily, dropping the bottle before leaning back._

"_Don't sit on me!" Red haired female snapped, hitting the back of his head lightly._

"_Oh! Sowy, won't happen again." The boy gave a sheepish smile her way before falling over on his side._

"Wow… Jay's a push over when he's drunk." Cloud stated blankly.

"_Okay, I start first." Cindy called, shoving her way into the circle, short silver hair cupping her face, blue eyes shining. Her hand quickly twisted the bottle, eyes watching as it spun and spun and spun and… stopped. Her eyes lifted to see it was pointed at Yannah. _

"_Truth or Dare."_

"_Dare me."_

"_I dare you to lick… the…"She paused dramatically, " floor."_

'_If I get sick I am so blaming you two." Yannah scowled, completing the dare._

"_And if we get sick it is sooo your fault." Cindy retorted._

_Yannah shrugged before flicking the bottle, her other hand grabbing a can, tapping on the lid slightly before opening it. The bottle stopped, pointing towards Bright._

"_Truth or Dare Mrs. Cloud?"_

"_Truth please." Bright stated, giving a small smile._

""_If you could… would you kill Cloud?" Yannah asked._

"_Sure…" Bright's amber gaze catching the pouting Cloud making her change her answer, "Not really sweetheart." She gave a smile, leaning over and giving the boys cheek a small kiss._

"_Do that in your room will ya!" Scarlet stated in fake disgust._

_Bright rolled her eyes before spinning the bottle. It landed on Babul.\_

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to admit your undeniable love to Scarlet." Bright gave a grin at the last part._

"Damn! And we could have kept that on him for ages!" Yannah shouted at the camera in dismay, giving a pout.

"You are a genius." Cloud whispered to Bright and I just rolled my eyes, watching as the brunette's cheeks flamed a slight pink as he 'admitted' his love to Scarlet whose own pinks were a light shade of pink, but then again she was also laughing her head off.

_Babul spun the bottle, stopping at Jay._

"_Truth or Dare lazy?" _

"_Truth…" Jay drawled, giving a small giggle/hiccup at the end._

"_Are you really the 'baby' of your family?" He asked._

"_Yeah~ youngest and blind…" Jay mumbled, giving a small grin, his hand blindly groping for the bottle before spinning it, saying, "Truth or dare…"_

"_Dare." Cloud said, his voice echoing in challenge._

"_Change shirts with the person on your… left." Jay said._

_Unfortunately for Cloud, his left was Bright who was wearing a blouse… which was pink. _

_The game passed quickly dares as awkward as kiss the person on your right to as humiliating as doing the chicken dance which was hard for Babul to do, whom was about smashed (because Cloud Jay and him had started the drinking contest) to truths as weird as 'if you would kill someone who would it be and how would you kill them' to as normal as 'who was your first boyfriend/girlfriend'._

_They had a quick drinking game, Cindy getting a glass but getting cheated out of it by Jay, who had happily guzzled it down, still grinning._

_At the time everyone was just chatting plainly, Cindy remembering the dare she was given when Scarlet asked her truth or dare and trying to fend off Jay who was trying to cheat her out of the last of can that everyone so 'kindly' gave her because she didn't have a sip of anything._

"_C'mon! Cindy! Pwease!" Jay begged, giving a soft pout._

"_No." Cindy snapped, waving him off._

"_If you give it to me I will love you forever!" Jay continued, even going the drastic measure of attempting puppy eyes (which was an epic failure in Cindy's point of view)._

"_Fine, just stop bugging me." Cindy snapped, handing the beer over to Jay who just grinned, hugged her and quickly gulped down the drink before exclaiming, "I lurve you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cindy stated, frowning slightly and folding her arms over her chest._

"I like Jay better when he's drunk, he literally is a big teddy bear." Yannah stated watching in amusement as the drunken Jay on the screen hugged random people as he finished his drink before the boy crawled into his bed.

"I don't." I stated crossly.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't! He had you wrapped around his little finger." Cloud replied, giving a grin.

"Shut it." I grumbled at them.

**Sorry for being late hehe...he…**

**Raven- Ravenpaw **

**Oh yeah Jay is a friendly drunk… just have to have a nice Jay somewhere ya-know?**

**I have a million excuses for being late but I'm not going to write them down expect a few like school, homework, and drawing… Anyways, since it is Christmas break 9and without school I have no life…) the next chapter should be up soon, and I'm thinking it is going to be longer than this one because it takes over an entire week of events,… but then again it's practically a filler… again, my sincere apologies… whatever they are worth XD enjoy :P**


	11. Not an update- Author comment sorry

I am so sorry for the gigantic delay I was busy and also had problems coming up (also I'm sorry this isn't an update). Well for starters- I am rewriting Death Wish, now originally I had up to ten chapters rewritten (though I couldn't post any because I forgot my password for both email AND fanfiction (- feels like an idiot) But recently my computer died and I lost EVERYTHING. Including those ten chapters... (though thankfully I remembered my password because of a strike of random intelligence -.-'. Also with the lose of everything I also lost the writing program I used so now I am stuck with wordpad.

Once again I am so sorry for the outrageous delay- I will be on re-rewriting everything as soon as I have the chance and start posting once the rewritten version is caught up with the current version so I can post all the chapters at the same time. Also with the rewritten version there will be a few changes- I'm planning n making it slightly more realistically and trying to make it flow a lot better. So please be patient with me (again...)


End file.
